falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Brotherhood of Steel safehouse
(exterior) (interior) }} The Brotherhood of Steel safehouse is a location in the Mojave Wasteland. It is located southeast of Nellis Air Force Base and northeast of Vault 34 and Gypsum train yard. Layout Entrance to the Brotherhood of Steel safehouse can be gained after finishing the quest Still in the Dark while having a Liked or better reputation with the Brotherhood of Steel. The safehouse is lacking in objects except for a few bunkbeds and other miscellaneous items. Inside, Paladin Sato watches over the bunker and can repair items up to 100%. Paladin Sato is not always at the safehouse, and resides in an inaccessible, empty room several meters past the back wall of the bunker at all other times. Included in the bunker is a reloading bench, a workbench, and a water fountain that supplies pure water. As of patch 1.2.0.3xx the following items can be found: recon armor, T-51b power armor, T-45d power armor, Tesla cannon, minigun, Gatling laser, missile launcher, all in poor and medium condition, along with some ammunition. Notes * All the storage containers in the safehouse bunker are safe storage. * Weapons and items may be dropped and displayed on the shelves of the safe house without fear of them disappearing over time. * It is not safe to store food in the open inside the safehouse, as Paladin Sato picks up the food and proceeds to eat it. * Sometimes, when fast traveling to the safehouse, there will be a deathclaw nearby and they may enter the safehouse. * Paladin Sato appears more often than the usual safehouse users do, as he is in the house every 2–3 days, while other safehouse owners appear 3–4 days. Appearances The Brotherhood of Steel safehouse appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Most items dropped from the inventory will fall through the floor, and somehow appear on the top floor where the building is entered by the sewer grate door. It is unclear why this happens only to certain items. One way to drop items without this happening is to face one of the pole supports in the bunker, and drop the item. This may take a few tries. Standing on the workbench and dropping them can also work. **By dropping items one at a time this bug can be fixed. * Sometimes the safehouse is empty of all armor and weapons. This will happen if the latest patch is not installed. * Rarely the Tesla cannon will not appear inside the bunker. All other armors and weapons will be inside, but there seems to be no way to make it appear. **If the patch is deleted, and then a save is loaded, followed by walking around for a couple of seconds, then saving, reinstalling the patch, and then going back into the bunker, everything inside there will be reset, allowing the player character to retrieve the Tesla cannon. This can also be exploited to get an unlimited amount of T-51b's and Tesla cannons. * Paladin Sato will steal items in storage boxes with updates. However, this has not been seen on un-updated games. * Picking up the EC bulk and then the Tesla cannon will cause the cannon to not appear in the inventory. It is also entirely possible that by picking up the EC bulk, the Tesla cannon, and the Gatling laser, (not in any order) none of them will appear in the inventory. * If Crazy, Crazy, Crazy is completed and Rhonda is repaired, and possibly because Rhonda turned hostile, then while Raul Tejada and Rex are companions, Tabitha may appear outside of the safehouse. * An aggro'ed deathclaw will follow you into the top room of the safehouse and in the safehouse itself. Gallery Brotherhood of steel safehouse.jpg|Interior of the safehouse BoSSafeShelfLeft.jpg BoSSafeShelfRight.jpg BOS Safe house gear.jpg|BoS faction gear Category:Fallout: New Vegas safehouses Category:Brotherhood of Steel (Mojave Wasteland) locations de:Bruderschafts-Unterschlupf es:Refugio de la Hermandad del Acero pt:Brotherhood of Steel safehouse ru:Тайная квартира Братства Стали uk:Таємна квартира Братства Сталі zh:钢铁兄弟会藏身处